Digital Problems?
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happens when Takuya and his friends return to the digital world? Why are good digimon turning into Bad ones? Where's bokomon? when will Neemon have to enter battle? find out by reading this story.


It has been a whole year since the digidestined has been to the digital world, and they were now riding a trailmon to the digital world once more. "I can't believe we're finally back," Takuya smiled, looking out the round table. "Yeah, and pipsqueak didn't get pushed in like last time." JP chuckled, having Tommy glare at him.

Takuya was wearing a new red jacket, a black shirt, he didn't have his goggles like before due to giving them to Shikuya for his birthday last week, and his hat was worn forward. He grew few inches over the year. Sure, he wasn't an A student in his classes, but he was getting good enough grades.

Zoey was much taller, she was getting a bit curvy, she cut her hair in a pixie style, and was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and had a new pink hat. She was doing well in drama, working hard in track, and was trying her best to get at least B's in her classes.

JP was a freshmen in high school. He was a bit skinnier, he wore jeans, a blue shirt, and a yellow jacket vest. He was great with technology, and especially in home ecnomics. He also loved fixing things, had at least C's in his classes or B's. He was very social with people now, and had girls chasing after him for being very sweet and smart.

Tommy grew up a bit too, he finally got over his fears. He stood up to new bullies everyday. He now wore brown pants, a white shirt, and replaced his orange hat for a big pair of headphones. He was still the super nice and thoughtful boy he was, but he was also going through 'tough' times.

Kouichi was kind of the same person, but managed to his and Kouji's mother a better job as a special educator in a local school. He finally managed to pay more attention to his failing grades, and worked harder for them. He wore black jeans, a midnight blue hoodie, and his lucky cap.

Kouji changed a bit. He often saw his mother on the weekends, and respected his father and step-mom. He wasn't in school activies, but he form a band with his other friends. He wore a blue shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. He also still wore his bandana in the same way.

They all couldn't believe they were going back to the digital world, but another evil awaited them. Although, the world seemed and looked perfect from what they saw on the trailmon. After getting off, JP started looking around. "Um JP, are you alright?" Tommy asked, staring at JP. "Yeah, just looking for a burger stand, cause you know how we saved the digital world?" JP said, getting nods from his friends. "I'm thinking they might give us free food for saving them."

Takuya sighed, and laughed. "JP you haven't changed a bit."

Zoey started giggling, and looked at JP. "Yeah, he's right, but didn't you pack some..." she examined the area. "Chocolate?" JP nodded, and pulled out his large bag. He opened it revealing many bars of chocolate. There was milk, dark, white, carmel, cookies n creme, and many other flavors. "JP how can you afford this?" Takuya questioned looking a bit stunned. "My Uncle owns a store, and I get things twenty-five percent off." JP smirked.

"Wow, umm, JP could I have a carmel?" Tommy asked, looking a bit embarrassed. "Of course little buddy." JP handed Tommy a large bar of chocolate. "Wow JP, did you pack anything else?" Takuya asked. "No, I just packed chocolate, soda, bottled water, chips, and some sandwiches."

This had Kouji and Kouichi stare at each other, and nod. "Well, at least he planned ahead." Kouichi said outloud.

After a few moments, Takuya was looking around the train station. "I wonder where Bokomon and Neemon are?" he thought outloud. "I'm not sure, maybe they're waiting at a different station?" Kouji said. "Or maybe they're probably busy," Zoey sighed. However, a familar yellow rabbit in red sweat pants ran down to them. "Guys!" he said.

"Neemon!?" everyone shouted.

"Where's Bokomon?" Tommy asked running over to the yellow rabbit. "H-He...went away..." panted Neemon. "What do you mean 'went away'?" Kouji questioned. "He left...one day, and I haven't seen him since. I couldn't find anyone...I knew..."

Everyone just stared at each other for a few moments. "H-he must be at primary village? if he, ya know, got defeated?" gulped Tommy. "I don't know..." Neemon said.

"Well, we'd better figure out what's going on." Takuya groaned. Suddenly, a mysterious digimon in black and red armor came over to them. "U-Uh...Takuya?" gulped Zoey. "What?" Takuya turned over ot the others. "L-L-Look behind you!" Tommy cried. Takuya turned over to find Agnimon, who's eyes glew a mysterious purple color. "Agnimon? is that you?" Takuya asked, but Agnimon remained silent. "I don't think I like that silence..." Kouji backed away, having Kouichi do the same.

Agnimon was very different. His armor was turning black, and his flames were a midnight blue color. "Umm, Takuya, I really hate to break your special reunion special. But we have to run!" JP pointed to a bunch of black soldiers. Neemon coughed. "Those are blackwargraymons." he began to shake.

Takuya was soon grabbed by Agnimon, Zoey was grabbed by Kuzamon, and Kouiji was grabbed by Lobomon. The teens were struggling, but they disappeared along with the three legendary warriors. "KOUJI!" Kouichi cried.

Only Kouichi, JP, Tommy, and Neemon were left. "W-What are we gonna do!?" cried Tommy. "I-I don't know..." JP answered with a gulp. "Well, there's a big army of Blackwargraymons...do we have a chance?" Neemon asked outloud.

**Will JP, Kouichi, and Tommy stand a chance against an army of blackwargraymon? what happened to Kouji, Takuya, and Zoey? What happened to Agnimon and the other two legendary warriors? check up next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. **

**(Sorry, I'm a bit lazy at chapter ones, but I'll be sure to have an answer for next chapters. I hoped you guys enjoyed that.) **


End file.
